Memorial Day
by TMNT Redneck
Summary: On a cool spring day, Thor meets two young friends, and learns more of this nation's past. In honor of my 4th great grandfather, his comrades, and his officers. And all the other brave soldiers who fought for the defense of their homes and families, no matter the war or army.


_**A/N: Well, I'm supposed to be working on my Bonanza fic, but this is just a short little thing! (maybe not as short as I claim) For all intents and purposes, this is a oneshot, but if you guys like it I'll post a little epilogue. Maybe a sequel. After I finish the Bonanza fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, even though I should have written and posted this fic in spring...**_

* * *

Thor didn't know what prompted him to walk that day. But he did. Yes, right after breakfast, the God of Thunder marched himself out of the Avengers Tower and started walking, unsure of his destination. His feet led him to Central Park. It being a weekday, there weren't many people out and about. Those that were were typically elderly, though there were a few younger people and children present. Thor sat quietly on the edge of a bench, a rare moment of silent thought for the arrogant God. A woman in her nineties was sitting on the other edge of the bench, tossing crumbs to little pigeons that resided in the park. She offered him a kind smile and held out her bag of crumbs.

"Thank you, fair lady," Thor flattered, taking a large handful of crumbs from the bag and cradling them in one hand while he threw small pinches to the birds.

The elderly woman chuckled and took the bag back. "Thank you, sonny, for gracing my presence," she joked. "Wonderful day, isn't it, young man?"

"That it is, Miss, that it is," Thor smiled, tossing another pinch of the bread crumbs.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, before Thor tossed the last of the crumbs and decided to continue with his walk. Bidding good day to the elderly woman, he stood and continued on his way- again letting his feet guide him wherever they decided to go. He had probably walked a mile through the park, when a child came tearing out of the brush and stumbled, collapsing in a heap on the path in front of him.

Thor immediately bent to help the boy up, but immediately saw that this 'boy' was actually a young girl.

"Uh," Thor said, unsure of how to address the child. "Are you alright?"

The child was dressed strangely (even for a Midguardian), in a sort of uniform. Her cadet-blue coat was adorned with brass buttons going up the chest in three rows, two on the collar, and three on each sleeve. It was a short coat, but had a tail in the back that made it a little longer. Her trousers would have been spotless white, had she not stained them in grass and dirt.

Taking off a strange cap that had held her hair up before, she huffed tiredly and nodded, smiling up at him. The girl didn't appear to be older than thirteen.

"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to get in your way. Hey, Crecy! C'mon!" she called, putting her hat back on.

Another child came crashing out of the trees, tumbling to the ground, but righting herself as quickly as she could. 'Crecy' didn't seem to notice Thor, but turned back to the brush and grabbed a long staff from where she stumbled, pulling it out to reveal a large square flag. Nodding to Thor one more time, the first girl led a charge into the grassy field that was to the right of the path. Thor watched in confusion as the second girl hefted the flag high as she ran, crying out joyously as they continued their game. She was dressed in a somewhat simpler grey uniform, with different things attached to a belt about her middle. The same kind of cap as the first girl tucked away 'Crecy's' blond hair.

He watched quietly as 'Crecy' read from imaginary paper, trying (and for the most part failing) to throw her voice to a man's pitch. "Soldiers! Commanding General Johnston's orders: General Beauregard is being attacked at Manassas Junction by overwhelming forces! We have been ordered to cross the Blue Ridge to his assistance. Every moment now is precious..." she said, looking up and at every face in her imaginary army. "... And the General hopes his soldiers will step out and keep closed ranks. Well this march," she raised her voice to be heard over the 'crowd', " is a forced march- to save our country!"

The first girl cheered, pretending to be the whole group. They apparently skipped past most of the march, for soon, they were 'in the throes of battle'. In the middle of a 'charge', they noticed that Thor was still there, with an extremely confused look about him. Both girls stopped and looked at each other, then looked at Thor, equally confused.

"Something wrong, mister?" the first girl asked.

"May I ask... What it is... You are doing?" Thor asked, tilting his head to the side.

The girls looked at each other again and shared a brief laugh. Then the one known as 'Crecy' spoke up for both, a smile on her face.

"Why, we're doing our own little reenactments for Confederate Memorial Day."

Thor's brow furrowed and he tilted his head in the other direction. "Confederate... Memorial Day?"

A look of realization crossed the first girl's features and she gasped. "You're Thor!"

Thor smiled, pride filling his chest, and nodded.

The girl continued. "Of course, that'd explain it. You've never heard of the War Between the States?"

Thor shook his head, curiosity overcoming his confusion. The girl took one of his hands and the three of them sat in the grass, intent on educating the Asgardian.

"My name's Parthenia (you can call me Parthie), and this is my sister, Lucretia Harris. We can tell you about it," the first girl said with a beaming smile.

"I would be delighted to hear the tale of this 'War Between the States'," Thor stated.

Lucretia (formerly known as Crecy) stood for a moment and planted the flag in the ground so it's folds wouldn't touch the dirt. Then she started with the 'tale' as Thor called it, explaining the many different causes of the war and the years preceding it. Thor gave the two girls his undivided attention as they took turns weaving the story.

"... And they met at Manassas Junction on July 21, 1861 in what became called by the Union as the Battle of Bull Run, and by the Confederacy as the Battle of Manassas. There was quite a bit of confusion between the two armies. Lack of communication and coordination hampered the Confederates, and an overly complicated plan hampered the Union. The battle raged throughout the day, seeming to be going against the Southerners now, and then it would be going against the Union army..."

"... With shells exploding all around him, there stood Colonel Thomas Jackson, unfazed! Another officer looked over at him, saw the condition of the troops and shouted 'Look! There is Jackson standing like a stone wall! Rally behind the Virginian!'. Thus earning him the name of 'Stonewall'..."

"... With each charge, the Rebels let out an ear-splitting yell, sending shivers down the spines of any who heard! The Rebel Yell was born, and heard on countless battle plains throughout the war, striking fear into the hearts of the Northerners, and pride in their comrades!..."

The trio were really getting into this story, and the girls were thorough in their descriptions. They told him about the Confederates winning the day at Manassas, about a 'General Robert E Lee', and more about the great 'Stonewall'. He was taught about the ideals of the Union and Southern soldiers, and what camp life was like. Another officer, 'General JEB Stuart', brought questions to his mind.

"General Stuart was the best cavalryman in the Confederate Army!" Lucretia exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

Parthenia interrupted her sister. "_Second best."_

Lucretia didn't seem pleased about that fact, but continued nonetheless. "Only the best were in his staff. If you didn't meet qualifications, you were gone! And he'd take people from others' staffs to fill the gaps!"

"His camp was always full of music and life! But when the battle drew near, they were all seriousness, and knew how to whip 'em!"

Following the progress of both armies to the best of their ability, they told him about a Colonel Chamberlain, a General Hancock, Abraham Lincoln and Jefferson Davis, Generals Longstreet and Ewell. They told him many of the important battles- Sharpsburg, Fredericksburg, Chancellorsville- after which they spoke sadly of the tragic loss of Stonewall Jackson- and after many movements and battles, the famous Gettysburg. They spoke of how it was then that the tide of war turned for the Union Army, and of Chamberlain's brave charge to keep Little Round Top. Soon after Gettysburg, they told him of Yellow Tavern, and the loss of Jeb Stuart. The sisters were growing a bit sadder as they progressed, and at long last they told of Lee's surrender at Appomattox. The fall of the Confederacy, the end of the Rebel Yell, the rejoining of the Union.

After a moment of respectful (and thoughtful) silence, Thor spoke up. "A grand tale! One worthy to be told around the tables of Asgard. I will pass the story on!"

Lucretia and Parthenia looked at each other excitedly. "Really?" they chorused.

Thor nodded, smiling at the youths. "But tell me something. This... Rebel Yell. I can only imagine what it sounded like."

Lucretia's smile fell, and Parthenia frowned as well, inching slightly away from her sister. Lucretia spoke in a low voice. "The Rebel Yell made grown men tremble. It was a shriek from the very gates of Hell. We couldn't repeat it now if we tried. No one has heard the true Rebel Yell since the end of the Confederacy. There have been recordings... Veterans doing their best to replicate it. But that's impossible. The Rebel Yell lives buried deep in the hearts of the South's loyal sons and daughters. Buried too deep to just sit and find. No, sir. No one will hear the Rebel Yell until the South rises again. Until Mother South is in danger that her children step up to the lines to save her!"

Parthenia and Lucretia then took off their hats and pressed them to their chests, humming a low tune in the back of their throats.

"What song is that?" Thor asked, contemplating Lucretia's words.

"That's Dixie," Parthenia replied, with some difficulty putting her hat back on her head and hiding her hair. "The Anthem of the Confederacy."

Her sister pulled a fife out of her belt and started playing the song, before Parthenia started singing. Thor picked up the chorus quickly (being accustomed to joining in the singing of war anthems in Asgard), and they sang the song loudly for the Confederate fallen on that Memorial Day.

_"I wish I was in the land of cotton,_

_Old times there am not forgotten;_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_In Dixie Land where I was born in,_

_Early on one frosty mornin,_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_Then I wish I was in Dixie,_

_Hooray! Hooray!_

_In Dixie Land, I'll took my stand,_

_To live and die in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie._

_Old Missus marry "Will-de-weaber,"_

_Willum was a gay deciever;_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_But when he put his arm around 'er,_

_He smiled as fierce as a 'forty-pound'er,_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_Then I wish I was in Dixie,_

_Hooray! Hooray!_

_In Dixie Land, I'll took my stand,_

_To live and die in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie._

_His face was sharp as a butcher's cleaver,_

_But that did not seem to grieve 'er;_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_Old Missus acted the foolish part,_

_And died for a man that broke her heart,_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_Them I wish I was in Dixie,_

_Hooray! Hooray!_

_In Dixie Land, I'll took my stand,_

_To live and die in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie._

_Now here's a health to the next old Missus,_

_An all the gals that want to kiss us;_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_But if you want to drive 'way sorrow,_

_Come an' hear this song to-morrow._

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_Then I wish I was in Dixie,_

_Hooray! Hooray!_

_In Dixie Land, I'll took my stand,_

_To live and die in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie._

_Dar's buck-wheat cakes and 'Injun' batter,_

_Makes you fat or a little fatter;_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_Den hoe it down and scratch your gravel,_

_To Dixie Land I'm bound to travel,_

_Look away! Look away!_

_Look away! Dixie Land._

_Then I wish I was in Dixie,_

_Hooray! Hooray!_

_In Dixie Land, I'll took my stand,_

_To live and die in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie,_

_Away, away,_

_Away down south in Dixie."_

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys, don't judge me. But I was watching a video from the Smithsonian, a 1930 recording of Confederate Veterans doing the Rebel Yell to the best of their abilities (they were all up into their eighties or nineties). I don't know if I was scammed or if that was a real recording (it certainly looked like it), but no matter- it inspired me. Didn't know exactly what I was gonna do... But apparently I figured it out! Hope you liked my tiny tribute (even if it is the wrong time of year for it), feel free to leave a review while I go cry my eyes out for those brave soldiers.**_


End file.
